Daddy's Little Girl
by mcc101180
Summary: Submission for the NaughtyHeels 80's Contest. Bella is put into a position that she didn't expect to be in for years to come. How will the two men she loves the most handle the news? Collab with tinkermegan68 **Winner of Indie TwiFic Winter 2010 Award


**This one-shot was originally written as part of ****The "I Love 80's Music" NaughtyHeels Anonymous One-shot Contest**

**Thanks to tinkermegan68 for collaborating with me on this; thanks to the Naughtyheels ladies for hosting such an amazing contest.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Twilight related, however do own Madonna's greatest hits.**

**Papa Don't Preach by: Madonna**

_Papa I know youre going to be upset  
cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
Im not a baby_

_You always taught me right from wrong  
I need your help, daddy please be strong  
I may be young at heart  
But I know what Im saying_

_The one you warned me all about  
The one you said I could do without  
Were in an awful mess, and I dont mean maybe - please_

_Papa dont preach, Im in trouble deep  
Papa dont preach, Ive been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, Im keeping my baby, oh  
Im gonna keep my baby, mmm..._

_He says that hes going to marry me  
We can raise a little family  
Maybe well be all right  
Its a sacrifice_

_But my friends keep telling me to give it up  
Saying Im too young, I ought to live it up  
What I need right now is some good advice, please_

_Daddy, daddy if you could only see  
Just how good hes been treating me  
Youd give us your blessing right now  
cause we are in love, we are in love, so please_

_Papa dont preach, Im in trouble deep  
Papa dont preach, Ive been losing sleep_

_Oh, Im gonna keep my baby, ooh  
Dont you stop loving me daddy  
I know, Im keeping my baby_

* * *

Laying our bags down by the kitchen table, Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my mouth with a sweetness that could not be put into words. I could feel all of his love and adoration pouring into our kiss. The connection between our bodies was positively electrifying. My hands slid up his back and weaved through his hair, gripping it between my fingers, bringing his body closer to mine. Allowing my tongue to delve deeper, I relished in his taste as it glided along my tongue. Gasps sprung from my lips as he created several inches of space between us, pulling back to look into my eyes.

"I love you."

His words sparked a blazing feeling in my belly. This must be what they meant by the joys of young love.

Our fingers were interwoven as I led the way up to my room. Edward had been up here before, but Charlie had always been home and the door had remained open per the Chief's orders. Shutting the door behind him I saw a fire overtake Edward's eyes as they raked up and down my body. Sucking my bottom lip in between my teeth, I felt moisture begin to pool in between my legs.

"So pretty," I murmured to myself.

He must have heard me because I noticed the corners of his mouth turned up into a smirk.

"What was that, babe?"

He made his way toward me and his movements were stealth-like, almost predatory. For every step he took in my direction, I took one in the reverse. Moments later, I felt the edge of the bed hit against the back of my knees. Losing my balance I stumbled, but did not fall, as a strong arm gripped me firmly around the waist and eased me back onto the bed. A smattering of kisses fell upon my face and nose, before Edward's mouth finally made contact with my own. Tender kisses and soft caresses were shared as our limbs became entwined.

Anxiety mixed with the lust and desire we were both emanating surrounding us in a haze. His velvety soft lips glided along mine, sucking my lower lip in between his as he slid the tip of his tongue along its edge. Our kisses deepened and our heart rates escalated. I would never bore of kissing Edward, but I knew in that instant that I needed more.

It had been over a month since we last had sex, and it had been hard on the both of us, not having the physical connection to balance out the emotional one we shared. I knew Edward was in desperate need of release, but for whatever reason he had always denied my advances to explore other means of satisfying him. Gradually I was able to convince him that I didn't mind doing whatever I could to help relieve his need, and that I wanted to love on him. He relented, but not before first insisting on bringing me to multiple-orgasmic bliss.

The combination of his fingers and tongue were magic. As he pumped inside of me and worked me over with his mouth, I felt every nerve ending in my body ignite and fire off synapses. The tension built and when it reached its breaking point, the waves it created caused my body to tremble. Moans and pants escaped my lips as I willed my body to come down from its high, yet simultaneously desiring that the feeling would never go away.

I slid from under Edward's body and pushed back on his shoulders so that he lay flat on the bed; I climbed over him settling down to straddle his hips and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. My scent and taste lingered and as I made contact, my eyes rolled back in my head at the sweetness. Edward reached his hand up to brush my hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek. He gazed into my eyes as his thumb ghosted along my cheekbone. My breathing hitched as the intensity of his stare shook me. How had I gotten so lucky to have such a wonderful man in my life?

Leaning forward I recaptured his lips and our tongues stroked one another. Breaking our connection, I ran my tongue along his jaw line and his stubble tickled my skin as I began my descent. He had been so generous, trying to ensure that I felt pleasure well before he even considered his own needs, but I could tell by the hardness of his length pressed up against me mere moments ago, that he too could use some attention and pleasure. My tongue traced lazy patterns across his chest, swirling circles around his now erect nipples. I nibbled lightly and he let out a groan as his hands threaded through his hair in frustration. Not wanting to extend his discomfort any longer, I allowed my hands to reach down and rub along his erection through his jeans.

The fumbling of days past was long gone, as I smoothly undid the buttons on his jeans and guided them down his hips along with his boxers. His eagerness suddenly rivaled my own as he kicked them off into a pile on the floor. I had seen Edward naked before, but seeing him here in all his glory in such an up-close and personal manner had rendered me speechless. I licked my lips in anticipation.

This subtle gesture obviously did not go unnoticed by Edward, as I witnessed his dick twitch and moisture gathered at the tip. Continuing my exploration of his body, I bent forward to place a kiss on the area right below his navel. I felt his muscles tense and noticed that he had the bed sheets gripped firmly in his hands creating tightly balled fists.

My hands stroked his legs, hoping to lessen the tension that had built up inside of him. There was a marginal shift in the tautness of his body, and I took that as a sign that he was ready for me to do more.

Extending my tongue I licked my way around the head, collecting all the pre-cum before lowering my mouth onto his hardened cock. A hiss escaped Edward's clenched teeth, and his knuckles turned white as he pulled the cotton between his fingers.

I wrapped my hands around the base and began to bob my head in an attempt to capture as much of him as possible between my lips. His hips thrust up slightly, urging me on. This simple action was enough to drive me wild with the realization that what I was doing was breaking through his reserved nature and persistent desire to handle me with kid gloves. I set a steady rhythm alternating the movement of my hand and mouth, before I felt his hand on the back of my head. His touch was gentle yet commanding. A thrill shot through me and I moaned sending vibrations along his shaft. Suddenly our positions were reversed, and I was the one pressed up against the bed.

A breathy whisper tickled my ear, "You were doing too good of a job there; I was about ready to explode. I want to feel you wrapped around me when I do."

He licked along the shell of my ear, taking my earlobe in between his teeth and gently biting down. A strangled moan was all I could manage as I willed my ragged breathing to return to normal. I felt his body drift away from mine and I whimpered. I watched his ass as he sauntered over and bent down to retrieve a condom from his jeans. The bed dipped readjusting to his weight as he climbed up and settled himself between my legs. Tearing the wrapper with his teeth, he removed the condom and fitted it along his length.

Once fully sheathed, he positioned himself against my heated center, staring directly at me as he whispered, "Are you ready, baby?"

I nodded, touched by the fact that he always placed my needs first. He entered me slowly, allowing my body to adjust to the stretching.

The first time we had done it, all the horror stories were proven to be true. It burned and hurt like hell. But Edward had done his best to put me at ease. Stroking my hair; whispering words of love and devotion. It was fast paced and didn't last long, but I wouldn't have changed a thing about it.

The next few times had been better, with minimal to no discomfort.

This time was different. It was downright blissful; our bodies taking less time to adjust to being connected like this. There was no shyness, just desire. This vision that lay before me encompassed every aspect of a perfect companion. His crooked smile, shining emerald eyes, velvety soft lips, caring and compassionate heart, selflessness and desire to please others before himself were among the numerous traits that endeared me to him

I stroked his arms urging him to move inside of me. His motions were tentative at first but gradually gained momentum. His hips slammed into mine as he drove me yet again to ecstasy. I felt my walls tighten and I called out his name as my orgasm took over. Seconds later, he laid his head against my neck, his forehead sweaty and his hair matted down as he took quick breaths and I felt him twitch inside of me.

Slowly he removed himself from me, and got up to throw out the condom. I lay sprawled on the bed completely blissed out. I would never tire of this man and the way he made my body feel. He slid in the bed behind me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him.

"I love you," he whispered as he placed a kiss on my temple.

"I know."

An indescribable peace came with being wrapped in this little bubble that we had created for ourselves. I wished that we could stay like this forever, but I knew that it would soon be time to get back to reality. I snuggled closer into him, placing a kiss on his Adam's apple. My breathing deepened as I eased into the feeling of his warm body pressed against mine. It only took a moment to transport me from a feeling of pure joy to one of sheer terror.

"Izzy, I brought home some pizza. Are you…?"

The door flung open and I watched my father's face morph from calm and jovial, to shock, and finally to undiluted rage, as he took in the scene before him. His face reddened and I swore I could see his blood boiling. It was reminiscent of those cartoons where steam poured out of the characters' ears.

"Get away from my little girl. NOW!"

I noticed his fingers twitch at his side, mere inches from where his service revolver would have been. Thank goodness he hung up his gun belt before he came up here.

Edward quickly stood up from the bed, and I thanked God that he had decided to put his boxers back on after our little session. He raked his hand nervously through his hair pulling firmly on the ends. This may have been one of the only times that I had ever seen Edward blush. His poor cheeks looked as though they were on fire.

Charlie was seething at the door; I could feel the tension in the room thickening with each second that passed by. I, of course, sat there speechless. What exactly was a girl to say when her father walks in on her and her boyfriend reveling in their post-coital high? I knew that saying something would only worsen the situation, so I remained quiet.

"I'll be back in five minutes and I expect to find you," he pointed his stern finger at Edward, "out of my house. And you," now it was my turn to get the finger, "dressed and ready to talk young lady." With that Charlie walked out slamming the door behind him.

I looked over at Edward, the redness of his cheeks having lessened slightly, gave him a look of tranquility. Unfortunately, I was freaking out on the inside. Charlie wanted to talk, this couldn't be good. When Charlie used the words "young lady" I knew that I was in deep shit. I bit down firmly on my lip trying to calm my nerves, but only managed to make things worse as I tasted the metallic flavor enter my mouth.

"Oh my God, my dad is going to kill me. Edward, how could we have let this happen? I knew we shouldn't have come up here. I knew it. Now I will be on restriction, I won't be able to see you outside of school for at least a month. Charlie will never like you. I can't-," before I could finish my rant Edward cut me off.

"Bella, calm down. First of all things could have been worse. Wait," I attempted to cut him off, but he motioned his hand for me to halt. "He could have walked in while we were actually still doing something. It could be worse, okay?" Edward tried to assure me.

I supposed he was right, things could have been a lot worse. Although, this wasn't much better in my opinion. Finally standing up from the bed, I sighed loudly as I looked for my bra and panties.

Edward threw his clothes on and I followed suit. Charlie would be back in my room any minute and I would much rather when he entered, he was met by a different scene than Edward and I in a state of undress. Edward walked to the door, turning around when he reached it, to give me a weak smile. Making my way over toward him, I felt my nerves begin to calm. Edward had always had that effect on me.

"I love you," he whispered onto my lips, before his mouth met mine and softly caressed not only my skin, but my heart as well. We stayed in that position for a few seconds, before he finally pulled away, leaving me wanting more.

"Love you too," I returned.

"I'll call you later, baby," he reached up and brushed his index finger along my cheek, the simple gesture sending chills throughout my tired body. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I gave him a sweet grin.

After kissing me on the forehead, Edward turned and reached for the door knob, apparently turning it at the exact time that Charlie was. Edward opened the door and I could feel the intense vibes coming from both Edward and my father. My dad didn't say a word; he just continued to stand with his arms firmly crossed and stared disgustingly at Edward as he walked down the hallway.

I walked back into my bedroom and pulled the comforter up before sitting down on my bed. Charlie followed me and I watched as he hesitantly sat down at the computer chair across from me. He still had yet to look at me, which only furthered the discomfort of the situation. Although Charlie hadn't spoken to me yet, he didn't have to say a word for me to know the disappointment that he felt. He continued to stare down at his lap fidgeting with his calloused hands.

"What in the hell was that boy doing up here in your room?" Charlie demanded. "No...wait. Never mind, I don't want to know the answer to that."

"Daddy, it's really not as bad as it looked," I managed to squeak out.

"Really it's _not_? Isabella, you're seventeen years old. This is NOT the situation I would like to find my seventeen year old daughter in," Charlie firmly stated.

"Dad, it's not like that. Edward and I...we love each other." I tried to defend our actions although I knew Charlie wasn't going to go for that.

"Boys his age only want one thing Izzy, but it looks like you know this."

"Edward's not like that," I softly spoke. I wished that Charlie could see the way that Edward looked at me, the way he talked to me, the way he treated me. If only he knew the way that Edward made me feel, then he'd understand.

Charlie mumbled something under his breath which sounded pretty close to "yeah right".

I felt my heart sink down as I watched Charlie's expression change from one of anger to sadness and disappointment. There were a lot of things that I hated in life, but disappointing my daddy was in the top three. I couldn't handle the distance any longer so I reached my hand over, placing it on top of his.

"I'm sorry Daddy. It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't happen again. There will be no more closed bedroom doors when you have company over. In fact, no males in this bedroom at all, ever," Charlie said.

"Don't you trust me Dad?" I asked concerned that I had lost all of my father's trust in me. The tears started to form in my eyes as I blinked rapidly to keep them from spilling over.

"Of course, I do Izzy. However, I do not trust that Cullen boy, especially not with my daughter." Charlie squeezed my hand.

It didn't matter what I said or did, apparently Charlie had already made up his mind about Edward. I just wished that Charlie would have given him a chance. He had it out for him since the beginning, never letting Edward show him the compassionate, honorable, respectful person that he was.

"Dad, I..." I started to speak, not knowing exactly what I wanted to say, which was okay because Charlie quickly cut me off.

"Are you at least being safe?" Charlie asked barely above a whisper.

"Umm...yes," I quietly answered back, feeling my cheeks begin to burn once again. I couldn't believe that he was seriously trying to have this talk. It was a little too late considering I had been sexually active for months now.

"Do you uh, have any questions...you know, about stuff?" Charlie squirmed in the chair and when I met his eyes, his head quickly fell back down looking at his hands again.

"God Dad, No!" My cheeks felt like they had been pinched and were beginning to hurt from the heat that had spread across them. I hoped that Charlie would end this soon, because I wasn't sure how much more of this inquisition I could take.

Charlie loudly cleared his throat and stood up from the computer desk.

"I don't want that boy in this house anymore, certainly not in your room. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," I quickly answered, hoping that he was done.

"Oh, and no friends over for the next month. You are to go to school, and come straight home. Curfew will still be enforced on the weekends, no exceptions," Charlie commanded.

I nodded and watched him turn and take a few steps toward the door, before turning back around to face me.

"Do you...do you need to go to the doctor for anything?" Charlie shifted his feet.

"No...Dad," I breathed out.

Charlie walked over to the bed and patted me gently on the knee.

"Now, let's get downstairs before the pizza gets any colder," Charlie smiled as he turned to walk out the door.

**************

I stood at my calendar silently praying that I had somehow miscounted the days...again.

64 days.

I hadn't had my period in over nine weeks.

"Shit," I whispered to myself.

I knew that I had completely missed my menstrual cycle last month, but had blamed it on stress from all the testing going on at school. Surely I wouldn't miss two months in a row just because of stress.

As I paced the carpeted floor, my mind ran wild. My stomach flipped and turned itself into knots. This could not be happening. There had to be another explanation, Edward and I had been perfectly safe every time we had sex. We always were sure to use condoms. There just had to be another reason for my current predicament.

I decided the best thing to do was to get on the computer and look up information on the causes of missed menstruation. I typed in "Missed period" and waited for Google to complete its search. Clicking on the first link labeled "10 Reasons Your Period is Late", I began to read through the list. Stress, okay so that could have been a very probable cause, except that this month I had been pretty stress free. Illness, definitely not, I hadn't been sick since last winter. Change in schedules, nope, I had been on the same schedule for the past couple of years now. Change in medications, not on any medication, so that ruled that one out. Being overweight, I laughed out loud at that one. I don't think they consider 110 pounds overweight...yet. Being underweight, no, in fact I had gained three pounds in the past two weeks. Miscalculation, there were few subjects that I wasn't good at, math not being one of them. Besides, I counted at least ten times. Peri-Menopause, I was definitely too young to be going through that. Menopause, once again the age thing kind of eliminated that as being plausible.

Looking at the last number on the list, I felt my stomach start to twist again. Pregnancy, that word alone was making me dizzy. I read the short paragraph telling concerned women the only way to be sure was to take an at home pregnancy test.

At that moment I knew what I had to do. I decided to call the one person that may need to know the situation at hand. Edward didn't pick up, of course, so I left a brief message telling him to call me as soon as possible, because we had something to talk about. I figured that would grab his attention. Usually the words "we need to talk" typically leave the impression that the discussion isn't one of a pleasant nature.

My stomach continued to turn as I sat on my bed and tears silently slid down my face. I didn't even know why I was crying. I didn't know anything for fact, but the thought of what could be happening was enough to make me cringe. All that I could think was "this can't be happening". This happened to other girls, girls that were promiscuous, not good girls who waited to have sex with someone they loved. Running toward the bathroom, I made it to the toilet just in time, as the contents of my lunch came back up to greet me. Great, throwing up, which just so happened to be a symptom of pregnancy.

The sound of the door bell ringing from downstairs startled me. I rinsed my mouth out with some mouthwash and patted my face with water, as I wondered who would be coming by at this time of day on a Saturday, before making my way downstairs to open the front door.

A pair of dark green eyes met mine as the door cracked open. I hadn't expected him to actually come over, a simple call back would have sufficed. I had prepared myself for the talk over the phone, I wasn't prepared to have to look him in the eyes as I told him.

"Hey you," I reached out and hugged him to me, letting his delicious scent wash over me. Edward ran his hand up and down my back soothingly.

He pulled back and gave me a concerned look. "I decided to come over after that distraught message you left. Is everything okay baby?"

I stared down at the floor and watched my foot as I shuffled it along the dark wood. This is why I would have preferred to do this over the phone, I couldn't even bring myself to look at him. I felt the warmth of his hand as he reached over to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear. My eyes lifted, eventually meeting his emerald ones.

"I'm...late," I softly murmured as I walked over toward the couch knowing that if I didn't sit down I would surely have passed out.

Edward just stood there quietly, looking at me. His brows slowly raised and squished together.

"Umm...late? Late for what exactly?" he asked with a severely confused look on his face.

"You know, _late_...like that time of the month late," I quickly spoke, as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. My monthly cycle wasn't a common subject of our conversations. Edward didn't respond to my statement and remained standing in the foyer.

He raked his long fingers through his wavy brown locks. "Did you take a test already?" Edward calmly asked. I couldn't believe that was his first response; I don't know what reaction I had expected but this certainly wasn't it.

I shook my head informing him that I had indeed not taken a pregnancy test yet. Which meant this could all just be a misunderstanding. I was probably panicking over nothing. The test would most likely show up negative then things could go on just as they had been.

Edward finally came over to sit beside me on the couch. He reached over and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"I'm sure it's nothing and that everything is perfectly fine, but I think we should get a test just so we can rule that out. Okay?" Edward ran his thumb in soothing circles over the top of my hand.

"Yeah, we should definitely do that. There's no sense in getting worked up over nothing," I replied. Although my mind was screaming something entirely different. I was totally freaking out on the inside, but I didn't want to scare Edward any more than was necessary.

"Hey," Edward tilted my chin up to look into his loving eyes. "Everything will be fine. Either way we will work through this," he tried to assure me.

"I know," I sincerely answered. Although I didn't know.

********

Edward and I made our way through the store and grabbed a test brand that claimed to be the most reliable. We awkwardly stood in line as we waited to pay. I placed my palm over the words written on the small box, in a feeble attempt to hide them from sight. I should have just let Edward come in and get it like he had offered to. But we were in this together one-hundred percent.

We got back to my house and quickly made our way upstairs to the bathroom. Edward pulled the box from the bag and handed it to me.

"I'm just gonna wait right out here," he said as he gave me a soft kiss on the forehead and backed away, slowly closing the bathroom door.

Opening the cardboard box, I pulled out the plastic wrapping and the instructions. I knew that this couldn't possibly be too complicated, but I had never taken a pregnancy test before. Heck, I had never even seen one, having planned on not ever having to look at one until after I was married. Apparently that plan failed.

Okay, so all I had to do was hold the stick under my pee stream for five seconds, then let it rest on a flat surface for three minutes. One line meant I was not pregnant, and two meant that I was. That sounded easy enough. After carefully following the directions, I sat the stick down on the granite counter and waited for my destiny as I turned toward the door. I felt suddenly panicked, my hand slipped away from the knob and my body slid down to the floor, as tears began to prick my eyes. I heard shuffling out in the hallway, then Edward tried to open the locked door.

"Baby, don't cry. Everything is going to be alright," Edward cooed through the door.

"No, it's not alright Edward," I cried. "I just took a pregnancy test and it could very well be positive. Everything is _not_ alright," I spoke loudly.

I heard Edward shuffling around and felt him sit down on the other side of the door.

"Bella, the worst possible scenario here is that you are pregnant. The way I see it is that yes, that is a very scary thing. Yes, I would have liked to have waited. Yes, it is going to be a lot of work. But you...you are the only person that I would ever want this with," Edward spoke softly through the door. I could feel all of the raw emotion pouring out of his soothing voice.

"But I...can't. We can't," I choked out through my sniffling fit.

"We _can_ Bella. I know we can. If that test says positive, we will be fine. We will work this out," Edward said.

"No!" I cried out. "You will leave me," I lay the side of my head on the door, pressing my tear soaked cheek to the wood.

"I am _not_ going anywhere. I promise."

I pushed my hand firmly up against the bathroom door and I could feel the vibrations of his hand being placed on the opposite side. Even with the barrier, I felt the adoration come pouring through. My heart was soaring from the combination of his beautiful words and the nervousness of what was to come.

As I wiped the last tear from my eye, I stood up from the tiled floor knowing that it had been at least three minutes. Walking over to the bathroom counter felt like I was Marie Antoinette walking to my execution. Placing my hand on the plastic stick I silently said a quick prayer before raising it to my sight.

There it was.

Two little pink lines.

My stomach knotted up and my heart began to race. There was a baby growing in me right at this very moment. Little white stars began to form in my line of vision, warning of an inevitable fainting. I sank down to the tile once again, placing my head between my legs as I tried to maintain my composure. Deep breaths in and slowly back out.

"Baby, is everything okay?" Edward tapped lightly on the door.

I couldn't answer him. Was everything okay?

"Bella, I need you to answer me," he spoke with a concerned tone.

I placed my hands down on the floor, pushing myself up and walked toward the door. As soon as I opened it, Edward's firm arms pulled me to his chest as he hugged my tightly. I felt him place a kiss onto the top of my head and lean his head down to rest on mine. I could feel Edward's heart beating rapidly in my ear, the pattern seeming to match my own.

Edward pulled me back and looked down into my eyes. "What's the test say?" he asked.

"I'm...pregnant," The words felt so strange and unusual leaving my mouth.

He let out a sigh, and pulled me into him, once again placing his soft lips to mine. There was nothing sensual or erotic about the kiss; differing greatly from the way he had kissed me before. He was so tender and his lips gently glided with mine. I felt so much emotion coursing through his mouth, the passion and need were overwhelming. It was absolutely captivating.

Edward reached his hand down, placing it softly along my belly.

"No, we're pregnant," he said with a tear in his eye. "There is no "I" anymore, Bella. From now on there is only us and we." He rubbed his hand lovingly back and forth along my stomach.

In that moment I knew that everything was going to be okay. We were going to start a family. It may have been a lot earlier than I had wished for, but I knew Edward and I would be fine. In fact I knew that we would be better than fine.

Now I had one more person to tell, the only other man that had any importance in my life.

My daddy.

*********

Days passed by and each day that I didn't tell Charlie the secret that I had been keeping, it became harder and harder to be near him. I felt such a strong sense of betrayal every time I looked into his dark brown eyes. Each day I would wake up telling myself that it was the right day to finally tell him what was going on. Unfortunately, each day would pass by and I would go to bed still harboring that secret.

As I stood in the living room watching Charlie fix a pot of coffee I knew that I had to tell him today. It wasn't fair to keep this from him any longer. I also knew that I needed Charlie's support and blessing to be able to feel the complete relief that I was longing for.

Making my way over toward the kitchen, I told myself that this was it. I _had_ to tell Charlie the truth.

"Dad," my voice came out in a light breath. I stood there staring down at the linoleum, trying to get my nerves to settle down before I threw up all over the kitchen floor. He apparently didn't hear me because his back remained turned to me.

"Dad, I...I need to talk to you," I sputtered out. He turned around slowly and the concerned look that he wore on his face didn't go unnoticed. He knew something was wrong, and I hadn't even told him yet.

"What's wrong, Izzy?" he asked wearily.

I gave him a weak smile, as I tried to reassure myself that he wasn't going to freak out. Who was I kidding? Charlie wasn't only going to kill me, but he would kill Edward as well.

Making my way into the living room, I plopped down softly onto the couch and grabbed the pillow, and brought it tightly to my chest. Charlie came into the room and sat down on the opposite end, turning toward me and gave a questioning stare.

"Okay...Dad, there's no easy way to say this. Please don't get mad at me. Please just...listen, okay?" I softly spoke as I hugged the pillow even tighter to my chest.

Charlie squirmed in his seat a bit, as he continued to look as though I was about to tell him I was pregnant or something. Oh, that's right, that was what I was about to tell him.

"What's going on Isabella?" Charlie voice was slightly raised. Hearing him use my given name caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. The only time he called me Isabella was when he was mad or concerned.

"I'm kind of in trouble," I said still not quite able to look directly at him.

"What kind of trouble Izzy? Is it something at school?" Charlie calmly asked.

I hesitantly shook my head no. All I could think is that this was going to be so much worse than I had originally thought. I regretted the fact that I had told Edward that I didn't need him to be here. Maybe, I couldn't do this after all. Taking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes silently saying a prayer for my life.

"Dad, something has happened." My eyes started to water and I quickly blinked backed the moisture. A single tear escaped my right eye, and I reached up to swipe it away before Charlie noticed.

"Well, I suggest you tell me what's goin' on, Isabella," Charlie demanded firmly.

"I...I'm...pregnant." It came out barely above a whisper, but the look on his face told me that he heard it clear as day. At that moment I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. Charlie had worn several expressions over the years, but this particular one was almost too painful to look at. He looked like I had just told him someone died. He looked mad, saddened, and confused. But most of all, and the very worst was the disappointment that shone through his brown eyes. I had never given Charlie a reason to be disappointed in me – until this very moment.

Charlie sat there, motionless. I almost felt like getting up and checking to see if he had pulse, and was still breathing. The weight that had been sitting on my chest since this afternoon was slightly lifted, but hadn't dissipated completely. I thought that as soon as I got those words out, that everything would feel better. But this wasn't the response that I was hoping for. The silence in the room was further proof of how much I had let down my father. Why did he sit silently? At this point I would have welcomed yelling and screaming- anything. That wasn't going to happen though, because he just sat there staring at the wall.

I couldn't bear the silence any longer; Charlie had to talk to me about this. I needed him to talk to me, to tell me that everything was going to be okay.

"Dad...say something," I spoke softly. His lack of a response, or any sort of reaction at all was killing me inside.

This conversation couldn't have gone any worse. I don't know what I expected him to say, but anything would have been better than the deafening silence that continued.

"We're...trying to do the right thing Dad. Edward and I love each other and we are going to raise and love this baby," I looked over hoping that he would say something, but there was nothing.

"I really need you right now Daddy. I need you to say something..._anything_," I pleaded as the tears began to fall again.

Charlie finally looked over at me and the look on his face pained me to no end. My heart actually felt like it was breaking just from the sad expression that he wore.

"What am I supposed to say Isabella? What do _you_ want me to say? I tried to warn you, but you didn't want to listen. I warned you about Cullen, I told you he was no good," the tone of his voice rose with each new sentence that he spoke. "So what am I supposed to say to _my_ little girl, that is now knocked up?!" Charlie's voice had escalated to an octave slightly lower than yelling. His face was reddened with the anger that had apparently come to the surface now.

I couldn't think of what to say, which didn't really matter because Charlie didn't want an answer. He already had his answer. His daughter was "knocked up" and the guy that did it doesn't care about her at all. That was what Charlie thought right now. He hadn't seen the way that Edward had been with me in the past week, hadn't heard the promises that he had made me.

Charlie didn't give me a chance to say anything else as he got up from the couch and left the living room leaving his disappointment behind.

The sobs broke free from my heavily weighted chest as I heard his bedroom door swiftly close. I remained on the couch and eventually cried myself into a restless sleep.

**********

It had been a week since I had confessed my pregnancy news to Charlie and in that entire week I think that he had said maybe three words to me. He seemed to be avoiding me. Each time I would enter a room, he would exit without saying a word, leaving only the hurt that he felt to linger in the room. As much as I felt like I deserved that type of reaction from him, it still didn't lessen the pain. I was ashamed of myself as well, but I could have really used Charlie's support.

I was drawn out of my thoughts as I heard a tapping on the door. I looked up expectantly as Charlie opened my bedroom door. He slowly walked over to where I sat on the bed. I'm not sure what I expected him to do or say and at this point I didn't care. He had finally decided to come to me, to show me that he had some kind of reaction toward the situation.

He stood directly in front of me and reached his hand out. I stared at it hesitantly not sure exactly why he wanted me to take it. Standing up from the bed,I grasped his hand and he immediately pulled me to his chest, hugging me firmly. The combination of Charlie's gesture of love combined with the relief of him finally consoling me brought tears to my eyes. The lump that formed in the back of my throat had become a familiar feeling in this past week. He pulled me even tighter to him as a sob broke from deep within my chest. I let all of the emotion that I had been holding in, come rolling out onto his chest. Charlie rubbed my back soothingly speaking soft words of compassion.

"No matter what you do, you'll always be my little girl."

**Thanks for reading, would love to hear your thoughts, so if you are so inclined, click away and leave a review.**


End file.
